supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Pokémon Run Thailand – Men's Singles
This is the first edition of the tournament. Jirayu La-ongmanee, who was raised in Bangkok, won the title, defeating Metagross, 6–1, 6–2. La-ongmanee's streak of winning titles in Thailand continued, which started at the 2018 Luk Thung Cup. Seeds Metagross (Final) Jirayu La-ongmanee (Champion) Beartic (Semifinals) Decidueye (Third round) Honchkrow (Quarterfinals) Heracross (Quarterfinals) Amoonguss (Quarterfinals) Vaporeon (Semifinals) Magmortar (Third round) Jinjett Wattanasin (Second round) Perawat Sangpotirat (Third round) Larvesta (Second round) Jakkapat Wattanasin (Second round) Machamp (Third round) Skorupi (Second round) Altaria (Second round) Draw Finals 'Metagross | RD1-score1-1='6 | RD1-score1-2=4 | RD1-score1-3='6 | RD1-seed2= 6 | RD1-team2= Heracross | RD1-score2-1=1 | RD1-score2-2='6 | RD1-score2-3=2 | RD1-seed3= 7 | RD1-team3= Amoonguss | RD1-score3-1=1 | RD1-score3-2=3 | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= 3 | RD1-team4= 'Beartic | RD1-score4-1='6 | RD1-score4-2='6 | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team5= Dragapult | RD1-score5-1=4 | RD1-score5-2=5 | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= 8 | RD1-team6= 'Vaporeon | RD1-score6-1='6 | RD1-score6-2='7 | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= 5 | RD1-team7= Honchkrow | RD1-score7-1=5 | RD1-score7-2='7 | RD1-score7-3=1 | RD1-seed8= 2 | RD1-team8= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score8-1='7 | RD1-score8-2=5 | RD1-score8-3='6 | RD2-seed1= 1 | RD2-team1= 'Metagross | RD2-score1-1='7 | RD2-score1-2='7 | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= 3 | RD2-team2= Beartic | RD2-score2-1=5 | RD2-score2-2=5 | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= 8 | RD2-team3= Vaporeon | RD2-score3-1=1 | RD2-score3-2=5 | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= 2 | RD2-team4= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD2-score4-1='6 | RD2-score4-2='7 | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= 1 | RD3-team1= Metagross | RD3-score1-1=1 | RD3-score1-2=2 | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= 2 | RD3-team2= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD3-score2-1='6 | RD3-score2-2='6 | RD3-score2-3= }} Top half Section 1 'Scolipede | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=WC | RD1-team04= P Nimsakul | RD1-score04-1=0 | RD1-score04-2=3 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Je Wattanasin | RD1-score05-1=1 | RD1-score05-2=1 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Gallade | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Tyrantrum | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Zamazenta | RD1-score12-1=3 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= J Sompithak | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2='7 | RD1-score13-3=2 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Leavanny | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=5 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'Metagross | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Scolipede | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=4 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Gallade | RD2-score03-1=2 | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=14 | RD2-team04= 'Machamp | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=11 | RD2-team05= 'P Sangpotirat | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Tyrantrum | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3=2 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Leavanny | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=6 | RD2-team08= 'Heracross | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'Metagross | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=4 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02=14 | RD3-team02= Machamp | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=4 | RD3-seed03=11 | RD3-team03= P Sangpotirat | RD3-score03-1='7 | RD3-score03-2=5 | RD3-score03-3=5 | RD3-seed04=6 | RD3-team04= 'Heracross | RD3-score04-1=5 | RD3-score04-2='7 | RD3-score04-3='7 | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'Metagross | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=4 | RD4-score01-3='6 | RD4-seed02=6 | RD4-team02= Heracross | RD4-score02-1=1 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3=2 }} Section 2 P Piyasakulkaew | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2=5 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'I Kitnitchi | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='7 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'K Kirdpan | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3='7 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= P Ruangroj | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3=5 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=WC | RD1-team11= 'A Amornsupasiri | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Zacian | RD1-score12-1=1 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=4 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= P Nilachulaka | RD1-score13-1=5 | RD1-score13-2=5 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Noivern | RD1-score14-1='7 | RD1-score14-2='7 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=7 | RD2-team01= 'Amoonguss | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= I Kitnitchi | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'K Kirdpan | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04=13 | RD2-team04= Ja Wattanasin | RD2-score04-1=2 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3=1 | RD2-seed05=10 | RD2-team05= Ji Wattanasin | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2=1 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=WC | RD2-team06= 'A Amornsupasiri | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Noivern | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=0 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=3 | RD2-team08= 'Beartic | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=7 | RD3-team01= 'Amoonguss | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= K Kirdpan | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=WC | RD3-team03= A Amornsupasiri | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score03-2=0 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=3 | RD3-team04= 'Beartic | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=7 | RD4-team01= Amoonguss | RD4-score01-1=1 | RD4-score01-2=3 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=3 | RD4-team02= 'Beartic | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half Section 3 'T Wattanaputi | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Snorunt | RD1-score04-1=2 | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Dragapult | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Magearna | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=3 | RD1-score06-3=3 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=WC | RD1-team11= O Return | RD1-score11-1=0 | RD1-score11-2=0 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'P Banyaem | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Arcanine | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Melmetal | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=3 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=4 | RD2-team01= 'Decidueye | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= T Wattanaputi | RD2-score02-1=0 | RD2-score02-2=4 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Dragapult | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04=12 | RD2-team04= Larvesta | RD2-score04-1=2 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3=1 | RD2-seed05=15 | RD2-team05= Skorupi | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'P Banyaem | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Arcanine | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3=1 | RD2-seed08=8 | RD2-team08= 'Vaporeon | RD2-score08-1=3 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=4 | RD3-team01= Decidueye | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2=2 | RD3-score01-3=2 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= 'Dragapult | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3='6 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= P Banyaem | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score03-2=2 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=8 | RD3-team04= 'Vaporeon | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Dragapult | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score01-2=5 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=8 | RD4-team02= 'Vaporeon | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='7 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 'P Rattanapong | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= P Ayanaputra | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'S Wisetkaew | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=1 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06=WC | RD1-team06= P Kunplin | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3=2 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Meltan | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score11-3=3r | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'P Thanewong | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=3 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'T Supapunpinyo | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Hypno | RD1-score14-1=0 | RD1-score14-2=0 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=5 | RD2-team01= 'Honchkrow | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=WC | RD2-team02= P Rattanapong | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= S Wisetkaew | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=9 | RD2-team04= 'Magmortar | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=16 | RD2-team05= Altaria | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=2 | RD2-score05-3=2 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'P Thanewong | RD2-score06-1=4 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= T Supapunpinyo | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'J La-ongmanee | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=5 | RD3-team01= 'Honchkrow | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=5 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02=9 | RD3-team02= Magmortar | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2='7 | RD3-score02-3=4 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= P Thanewong | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score03-2=5 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= 'J La-ongmanee | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='7 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=5 | RD4-team01= Honchkrow | RD4-score01-1=5 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3=1 | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02= 'J La-ongmanee | RD4-score02-1='7 | RD4-score02-2=5 | RD4-score02-3='6 }} References Category:2020 in Thailand Category:2020 in tennis